


A Little Cold

by SkyeDoesWrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluffy Ending, Parent-Child Relationship, Sickfic, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeDoesWrite/pseuds/SkyeDoesWrite
Summary: Daisy is sick but its okay cause her parents make her feel better.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Little Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing a whole near fic(only one chapter) when I haven't finished my other two. Well if u read the other ones I will update then soon I just had this as an idea for a fic :)

Daisy had woken up that morning with a pounding headache. She had gotten headaches all the time so this wasn't a big deal. Seeing as they weren't chasing anyone besides Lash at the moment today would be a slow day. 

She made her way to the common area and saw Mack playing some Call of Duty game like he usually was. "Hey Tremors wanna join i could use a player two." He said with his eyes glued to the screen. She hopped onto the couch next to him and grabbed a controller. The fake violence and loud noises coming from the screen weren't helping her headache, but she wasn't one to complain. 

As the game continued on FitzSimmons walked in each holding an empty mug. "Only you two would play a game about murder to relax after a hard day of chasing down murderers." Jemma sighed as she filled her mug up with coffee. "You're just mad you always die two minuets in." Daisy exclaimed. They conversated like that for awhile before Jemma decided to take a turn. To absolutely no ones surprise she kept dying and eventually gave up and went back to the lab with Fitz. 

After awhile Mack needed to head out for a store run and it was just Daisy left in the common room. Her headache from earlier had only gotten worse except now it brought a few sniffles with it. If there was one thing Daisy hated more than murderers and psychopaths it was being sick. The feeling of being weak and vulnerable only made her feel like the sad little foster kid she used to be. 

Seeing as her being ill didn't seem too serious and more like a cold she decided she was just going to take it easy for the rest of the day. She retreated from the common room and back to her bunk. Started working on some codes that needed cracking, after that got boring she took out a coloring book that Fitz had gotten her awhile back, it was more of a joke gift but she appreciated it and used it to relax. 

There was a knocking at her bunk door, when it opened it revealed May with a plate of lasagna. "You didn't come out for dinner." She said as she handed her the plate.

"I must've fallen asleep, I didn't realize, sorry." She sighed out feeling a little bit guilty. 

"No need to apologize everyone needs rest." May had said. This was how May showed she cared. Little things like bringing you dinner when you missed it, or the way she did Coulsons paperwork when he was too stressed out. Daisy nodded and ate the lasagna, it was without a doubt made by Coulson. 

"Daisy are you feeling okay? You're usually not asleep at dinner." There was worry and concern in Mays voice, which Daisy appreciated. But she still wasn't used to having people know her well enough to know when somethings wrong.   
"Yeah I'm okay just a little headache." Wrong a big headache."nothing to worry about." Daisy said giving May a fake smile. That seemed to convince her just enough to leave her alone. 

She had eaten all of her lasagna which she definitely should not have done it only made her feel worse. Instead of just a headache and the sniffles her stomach felt off. She took a lukewarm shower, and got into some pajamas. An old t-shirt she took from Coulson and a pair of pajama pants that Jemma had gotten her. Getting into bed she played with her phone for a bit before dozing off.

When she woke up she felt like absolute shit. She was sweating but cold, her head was pounding, she was nauseous. So maybe it wasn't just a cold. She opened her phone, the light from it hurting her eyes, and saw that it was only midnight. The only logical idea she had was to go around base to see who was awake. Hopefully Jemma would be, then she could just pump her full of meds and she'd be good to go. After debating for some time she finally got up and out of bed. The movement making her dizzy she held onto the wall for support. She wasn't worried about how she looked right now she just needed her pain to stop. 

She walked through the dimly lit playground trying to make her way to the lab to see if Jemma was in. As she walked she came closer to Coulsons office, his door was open and she could see that he was inside sitting as his desk finishing up some paperwork. She stood leaning against the doorway,suddenly feeling like a lost toddler. She was a little embarrassed to admit that she did see Coulson as a father figure, though it was pretty clear he thought of her like a daughter. 

It took him a few moments before looking up and seeing Daisy standing in his doorway with a distressed look on her face. "Sk-Daisy are you alright?" She shook her head only a little trying not to feel more nauseous then she already felt. He got out of his desk chair, walked over and immediately wrapped her into a hug. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He said as he pulled back from the hug so he could see her face. "I don't feel...good" Her was hoarsLe and not all there. She hated how vulnerable and young she sounded. As a kid she'd gotten used to the idea that no one cared when she was sick, now she had people who cared and it was strange, a good strange.

He brought a hand to her forehead as he checked her temperature. "Yeah you're burning up." There was nothing but concern in his voice. "Let's get you back to bed." She nodded, and he wrapped an arm around her to help her back to her bunk. 

Once back to her bunk he helped her back into bed and started heading for the door. "No don't leave Dad" She hadnt meant to say that it just kinda slipped out, it had felt so natural to call him that. Nonetheless she didn't wanna be alone right now.

Without a second thought Coulson turned back around and smiled at her. "I'm coming right back, I'm just going to get Jemma so she can help you out." Daisy nodded against her pillow and watched as he left and closed the door behind him.

She must've fallen asleep again because the next thing she knew she was being lightly shaken awake. Once awake she saw Coulson and Jemma but May was also there. Daisy was still half asleep and wasn't paying any attention to what Jemma was telling her. Jemma gave her a few pills to take with some water. "Sleep well Daisy." She had said before leaving to her own bunk. 

May sat down at the edge of Daisy's bed while Coulson took the chair next to it. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick when I brought dinner?" May asked as she moved the few pieces of hair out of Daisys face. "Didn't...wanna bother" she said with her eyes closed. 

This time it was Coulson who spoke "Skye you're not a bother, everyone gets sick." May moved closer to her so that she could run her fingers through her hair. Daisy moved and shifted so that she was,laying against May. The sudden movement seemed to take her by surprise but she quickly relaxed and put an arm around Daisy. 

"Its Daisy" Daisy said, her voice muffled by Mays shirt.   
"Dammit sorry, Daisy" Coulson said apologeticly  
"S'okay" Her eyes still closed,but reluctant to sleep.

"Daisy go to sleep, before I get Simmons back here with needles, you know she likes to poke people." May said in her not so serious, serious voice.

"Ok ok im going to sleep Mom." Daisy said teasingly. May chuckled softly before pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Daisy's head. She continued running her fingers through Daisy's hair as she slowly fell asleep. She finally understood what it meant to have parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment about literally anything I love reading them :)


End file.
